The Talent Search (Part 2)
The Talent Show, Part 2 is the 28th episode of "Jem." Plot Eric and the Misfits discover "Talent Search" finalist Craig Phillips is Stormer’s older brother when they try to convince him to help them expose Jem. Jetta hires men to trash the Alonso family’s greenhouse so Raya will cooperate with Eric. Both Raya and Craig ,(who threatened Eric Raymond and The other Misfits that if they kick Stormer out of the band, he will make them pay, eventually making Eric, Pizzazz, Roxy, and Jetta nervously agree due to their sudden fear of getting Craig mad), refuse to help them and Craig drops out of the competition just before Raya is announced as the winner. Raya stops Jem from transforming in public, then she reveals that she knows Jem's secret. Shana finally tires of Liz Stratton's egotistical behaviour and quits her designing job. She returns to the band and is delighted to discover how much her friends have missed her. The four original band members refuse to let Raya quit, declaring that she’ll play drums while Shana plays guitar. Songs Featured *"Show Me The Way"-Jem and the Holograms *"Beat This"-Jem and the Holograms *"All's Right With The World"-Jem and the Holograms Trivia *Craig reveals to the other Misfits that Stormer's real name is Mary Philips. *Stormer introduced her brother Craig Phillips to the rest of the Misfits. He just happens to be the other finalist in Jem's Talent Search. *"Show Me the Way" was first sang in Starbright, Part 2: Colliding Stars. *When Jem and Raya pull up to Starlight Mansion it is white instead of yellow, its usual color. *Notice before the "All's Right With The World" video starts, Raya is wearing a blue dress, but when the song starts, she is shown in her standard outfit and then changes back into the blue dress during the song. *Kimber's hair turns blue in the middle of the "Show Me The Way" video. Quotes :Raya: (to Eric) Jem's been so nice to me. No. I can't do it. I have to go. ---- :Liz Stratton (to Shana): These designs for the other lead actress. They're gorgeous. :Shana: Thanks. :Liz Stratton: No, you don't understand. They're more gorgeous than mine. I'm the star. No one is suppose to look better than me. (rips Shana's designs in half) :Shana: My designs. ---- :Shana (after Liz ruins her designs): What have I gotten myself into? ---- :Stormer: Hi, everybody. I want you to meet Craig Phillips, my brother. :Pizzazz: That guy! :Roxy: The other semi-finalist. :Eric: Is your brother. ---- :Aja (to Craig): Jem keeps her identity secret for a good reasons. No matter how I feel about you, I won't betray Jem's trust in me. ---- :Raya's Brother (as Raya walks away from the broken glass house): Raya, wait. What about your press conference? Aren't you going? :Raya: It doesn't matter. Craig will win. ---- :Craig: You're too good for the Misfits, Mary. :Stormer: No. I'd be nothing without the Misfits. And if you don't help them. They'll... they'll. :Craig: They'll what? :Stormer: (sobbing) They'll kick me out of the group. ---- :Raya: Jem is.. She is... :Jetta: Come on, deary. Don't make a production out of it. :Raya (sees an orchid in Jetta's hair): It was you. (grabbing Jetta's hair and the orchid) You sent someone to wreck my father's business so I would come begging to you. ---- :Raya: To think I would consider betraying someone as good and decent as Jem to a pack of jackles like you. (walking out the door) You'll never learn Jem's secret from me. Never. ---- :Craig: (to the Misfits) I don't know why but Stormer thinks she can't make it without you., so treat her right because if you toss her out of the Misfits, you'll answer to me. (grabs the Misfits poster and crumples it up) Personally. ---- :Jem: (with the official winning ballet in hand) The winner is... Raya. ---- :Liz Stratton (to Shana): I've warned you to make my co-stars to look less glamorous than me. :Shana: Ms. Stratton, I won't do less than my best for anyone. You don't want a designer. You want a flunky to feed your ego. I quit. ---- :(As Jem walks behind the stage curtain) :Raya: Oh, the curtain. Oh, no. (steps up on the stage) :Jem: Show's over, Synergy. :Raya: (grabbing Jem's hand) Jem, don't change. ---- :Raya: So, when I came back to get my father's orchids, I saw you change to Jerrica. :Kimber: Wow. You've know the whole time. :Raya: Yes, (looking at Jem) but I almost sold your secret to Eric Raymond. ---- :Anthony: Shana says you threw her out. That she can't come back. :Kimber: But we thought it was her big chance to make it as a designer. :Aja: So we pretended we wanted her to go. :Jem: We love Shana. We miss her. We'd give anything to have her back. ---- :Jem: (to Shana): Why did you quit the show? :Shana: I guess I just wasn't cut out for it. :Kimber: 'Terrible pun! ---- :'Mr. Alonzo (to Raya): What's wrong? Why aren't you with Jem and the Holograms? :Raya: Shana came back, so they don't need me anymore. :Jem: But we do. We want you on drums, Raya. :Raya: But Shana.. :Shana: With you on drums, I can play my guitar. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2